


[Podfic] Human

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [18]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Double Agents, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Robots, RvB Angst War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podcast by "Human" by Hinn_Raven.Agent Connecticut's girlfriend isn't human. Now she has to figure out how to handle that.
Relationships: Agent Connecticut/Agent Texas | AI Program Beta
Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302815
Kudos: 6
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] Human

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020770) by [Hinn_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/redvsbluehuman/%5BRed%20vs%20Blue%5D%20Human.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/redvsbluehuman/%5BRed%20vs%20Blue%5D%20Human.mp3) | 7 MB | 0:10:33


End file.
